1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of silicone microemulsions in the production of extremely thin elastomeric films.
2. Background Information
Stable polymeric emulsions of polydiorganosiloxane have now been developed. Polydiorganosiloxane emulsions having smaller particle sizes have also been developed as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,499, issued March 27, 1979. This patent describes a unique method for the preparation of oil-in-water microemulsions. including dimethylpolysiloxane oil.
Johnson, Saam, and Schmidt discovered a method of producing a crosslinked polymer in emulsion form that gave an elastomeric film upon removal of the water as revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,688, issued Sept. 9, 1980.
Ona et al. disclose another method of producing a crosslinked polydiorganosiloxane latex in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,054 issued Oct. 14, 1980.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,878, issued Nov. 4, 1986, Gee teaches a method of preparing polyorganosiloxane emulsions having average particle size of less than 0.14 micrometers.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 809,090, filed Dec. 12, 1985, by D. Graiver and O. Tanaka, assigned to the same owner as the instant application, teaches another method of producing microemulsions of polydiorganosiloxane fluids.
None of the above references teach how to make reinforced microemulsions which give a cured elastomeric film upon removal of the water.